It Must Be Fate
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno were in love but they were too stubborn to confess to each other. When Sakuno was told that she was engaged with someone, what will Ryoma do to stop the engagement? RxR WARNING: CHAPTER 1 contain rape! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**It Must Be Fate  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis nor it's characters…

**Summary:** Ryoma and Sakuno were in love but they were too stubborn to confess to each other. When Sakuno was told that she was engaged with someone, what will Ryoma do to stop the engagement? RxR

**A/N: **My fist time writing Fanfiction on Prince of Tennis. I love the anime and manga! Anyway, enjoy guys~

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakuno sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She tucked her auburn tresses behind her ear and focused on the movement of the people on the tennis court. She was standing outside the fence surrounding the court, and her mind drifted to the event that had happened last night.

…**Flashback…**

"M – Marriage?" Sakuno gasped as if the words were like venom in her mouth.

Ryuuzaki Sumire shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

The two were currently having dinner in their house. Sumire knew it was a bad time to tell her granddaughter that she was engaged to someone, but she just couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"Yes, Sakuno," she looked at her granddaughter sadly. "Your parents stated this term in their will."

Sakuno's eyes widened. Her parents died in an ill-fated accident when she was 5 years old. Both of her parents were on the plane for a business meeting in another country when it crashed. Unfortunately, both of her parents died on the spot. She came to live with her grandmother since then.

"B – but Obaa-chan, I'm just 18!" she said, her body shaking uncontrollably; the chopsticks in her hand looked like it was about to snap.

"I know, Sakuno," Sumire sighed tiredly. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Sakuno remained motionless and was deep in thought.

'If I were to marry someone then Obaa-chan wouldn't worry about me anymore,' she thought.

With determination in her eyes, she took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"All right," she paused. "I will get married."

Sumire was shocked by her decision but remained her composure. "You don't have to do this, Sakuno."

She shook her head. "I want to."

Sumire sighed in defeat.

"So when is the wedding?" Sakuno asked bitterly.

"After you graduate," Sumire replied hesitantly.

Sakuno's mouth formed an "O" shape and she tried to dissolve the information that she just received.

"B – But that is the day after tomorrow!" she shouted.

"I'm not forcing this on you," Sumire said assuringly.

Sakuno put her chopsticks down. An image of a certain dark-green haired boy with golden feline eyes popped into her mind.

'Ryoma-kun,' she thought.

"I'll do it," she said as she felt her world crumbling.

She was too deep in her own thoughts to even realize that her grandma was telling her who her future husband was.

…**End Flashback…**

She sighed again and gripped her hands on the fence. She glanced over at the direction of a certain tennis player. His form was graceful and his skills were top-notch, and he was also in her year.

His name was Echizen Ryoma, the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club. He was considered a prodigy because he was doing so well in his academic and also non-academic curriculum.

Ryoma was named as the captain by Tezuka, the former captain, as he and the other sempais graduated from Seigaku 2 years ago. However, they still come to the school for their morning practice and have a match against each other before going to each other's way.

Most of the girls at their school fawned over him and called him a Prince. He even has his own fan club, and the president was her best friend, Tomoka Osakada, which reminded her of the current situation.

She was surrounded by a crowd of Ryoma's fangirls who were rooting for him to win the match against Momo-senpai. Whenever he would glance at her direction, the rest of the girls' thought that he was taking a second glance at them and would scream more loudly. She thought that she would become deaf sometime soon if they didn't stop. But to her embarrassment, her own best friend was the loudest.

She cheered for him silently and muttered "Ganbatte ne, Ryoma-kun."

The game ended and Ryoma won the game with 6-4, and the fangirls started acting hysterically. Some of them started to come closer to get a better glimpse of 'Ryoma-sama' causing Sakuno to fall onto the hard ground.

"Itai!" she yelped in pain.

She looked at her left knee, and saw that it was scraped by the impact of her fall. There was some blood oozing from the injury, and she was getting dizzy from the sight of her blood. So dizzy that she didn't realize 'Ryoma-sama' was heading to her direction.

Ryoma ignored the squealing and screaming made by his fangirls. He was more worried that his favorite cheerleader was on the ground, and her knee was injured by her fall.

Unconsciously, his body made its way to her side and picked her up effortlessly.

'She is so light,' he thought and inhaled her cherry scented shampoo.

Sakuno blushed at his action, and she could feel the invisible daggers thrown at her by the fangirls.

"R – Ryoma-kun, put me d – down!" she tried to wriggle her way out, but his grip on her was too tight.

Ryoma smirked at her meaningless effort and simply replied, "Yadda."

Sakuno pouted and then she let him carry her to the infirmary. She could hear sniggers and laughter from his senpai saying 'So young, so young.'

She could feel herself blush more when Tomoka shouted, "You go girl!"

When they reached the infirmary he let her sit on one of the bed. She watched him as he took the band-aids and crouched in front of her. He inspected her knee, and then took some ointment. He cleaned the wound first before applying the ointment on her knee.

She hissed in pain and closed her eyes as tears formed behind the lids.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that he was bandaging her knee ever so gently. She blushed with this action and tried to make a decent conversation with him.

"T – The n – nurse is not h – here," she stuttered.

"She's sick," he replied. "She'll be back within a week."

"A – ano," she wondered. "H – how do y – you know t – that?"

"It's on the board," he pointed at the small whiteboard across the room.

"O – oh," was her only reply.

"Um, R – Ryoma-kun," she stuttered. "A – Arigatou."

He stood up and then leaned closer to her face. He placed both of his hands on her sides, which prevented her movement. She blushed more if that was even possible.

"R – Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno could feel his sweet breath on her face, and she prayed that he didn't hear the sound of her throbbing heartbeat.

"I want something in return," he said huskily.

"W – What is it?" she stuttered again.

"This," he said and kissed her.

There was nothing tentative about the kiss – his mouth covered hers as his hand cupped her face, and he kissed her fully, holding nothing back, and she felt a tremor dancing through her body, something she'd never felt before. Except in her dreams.

The kiss had been so passionate that Sakuno didn't realize that they were now lying on the bed with Ryoma on top. He managed to unbutton the tops of her uniform and pulled down her skirt revealing her lacy white underwear.

He tossed her skirt on the floor and pressed his body closer to her, trying to feel as much flesh as he could.

Sakuno gave in to the sweet temptation and surrendered to his kisses. She was back to reality when she felt his bare hand cup her breast. The tingling feeling of his skin touching her made her more aroused than before.

"R – Ryoma-kun," she moaned. "S – Stop!"

Sakuno suddenly realized that she was half-naked on the bed with the man that she loved dearly. Her face flushed, and then she pulled at the sheet, covering her whole body.

"Tell me one reason why I should do that." Ryoma took the edge of the sheet, tugging gently.

Ryoma looked at her as she laid on the bed, swaddled like a mummy, her auburn curls tangled around her pale face, and she looked like an angel.

She was the most luscious thing he'd ever seen in his entire life: smooth, creamy skin, smallish breast, and her body were soft, small and sleek. He knew he was in love with her.

"I – I'm e – engaged!" she cried but regretted what she said afterwards.

She peered over the sheet and looked at his face. She could not decipher the expression on his face as it was hidden by his bangs.

"R – Ryoma-kun?" she was scared by the sudden silence.

Suddenly, he pulled the sheet down, away from her body, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. He leaned closer and he made a human cage around her.

"To whom?" he said darkly.

Sakuno was lost for words. She was scared with the man on top of her. His eyes flashed, like lightning, and it was evident that he was angry.

"I d – don't know!" she confessed and closed her eyes.

She opened one eye, cautiously, then the other. She looked at him as he looked like he was thinking something serious.

"Ahh, the hell with it," he swore at last.

She shrieked at his sudden action as he reached for the top of her underwear, pulling it down her legs. He threw the underwear to the floor and then pulled her towards him and put his mouth between her legs.

Sakuno let out a loud shriek but then clamped her hands on her mouth, afraid that someone would hear her from outside.

Ryoma continue to suck her and he was more aroused when he heard her moan so deliciously to him. It was hard for him to admit that he was thankful that his father's magazine had come in handy.

There was once at night when he would learn about women's anatomy and how to pleasure the woman that he loved from those dirty magazines. He would sometimes masturbate in his bedroom while thinking about the woman that he was pleasuring in front of him.

"S – Stop it, Ryoma-kun!" she said, a thread of desperation in her voice. Her hands clutched his shoulders, pushing at him.

"Yadda," he replied as he continued pleasuring her.

He slid his middle finger deep inside her, with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, until she was sobbing, rigid, gasping for breath as she began to spasm, her body contracting in helpless pleasure.

When he sat back on his heels, kneeling between her legs, she tried to curl up, in on herself, hiding her face, hiding her body, sobbing, and he knew if he let her she'd keep hiding.

He covered her body with his and kissed her. He hadn't realized how fucking hard he was. He wanted to touch everything, inside and out, he wanted to take her places he barely knew himself.

In a swift moment, he took all of his clothing off him; leaving him naked and so painfully aroused he didn't know if he'd ever manage to get off.

Then, Ryoma slid tight into her, impossibly large for her. She was crying and trying to push him off her but he wouldn't let her. He plunged into her deeper as he felt the barrier that guarded her innocence.

Sakuno cried in pain and pleasure as he pumped into her, slowly at first, but gathering speed, murmuring sweet nothings to her. Moans and groans were heard in the room as they gave in to the sweet pleasure.

Sakuno didn't really care about her so-called fiancée at the moment. The only thing on her mind was the fact that they've became one. And then she convulsed, screaming, and he emptied the last of him into her, marking her as his, and he fell into her arms, spent and struggling for breath.

Ryoma nuzzled her neck until his breathing slowed and he pulled back far enough to look at her face. He was still embedded deep within her body and they could still feel the fluttery feeling on their stomach.

Carefully, he eased himself out of her. His golden eyes looked into hers, but he didn't utter a word. He studied her for a moment then he began taking all of his clothes on the floor as he put them on.

Sakuno watched him from the bed, feeling battered and exhausted. He'd just given her the most intense pleasure of her life, and now he calmly got dressed as if this sort of thing happened to him all the time. She could feel her tears rising. She was afraid if he said something nasty, like he always did, she'd shatter.

Ryoma took all of her clothing from the floor and placed them next to her.

"Get dressed," he said. "I'll be right back."

He looked at her one last time before he went out of the room. Once she was alone, she started to dress herself slowly, trying to ignore the pain coming from her lower region. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She had wild sex with the person that she was in love with for almost six years, in an infirmary with the door unlocked where anyone could have caught them.

Just as she pulled her socks and shoved her feet into her shoes, the door swung open, and Ryoma entered the room. He had their bags on his hands and he was observing her intently. She had trouble looking at him and stared at the ground, blushing furiously.

"I'm taking you home," he finally said. "I've already got the teacher's permission."

"H – How?" she asked him.

"I told them you're sick."

"I n – need to tell Tomoka-chan I'm leaving."

"She knows already," he replied. "Let's go."

When she took another step, she felt her legs turn wobbly and closed her eyes, waiting the impact of the cold, hard floor. Instead she felt two strong arms circling around her and a hard and firm chest was pressing up on her cheek.

Her mind was practically squealing and screaming with happiness, and her heart was beating in high-speed.

"You are clumsy as ever, Ryuuzaki,' he commented and smirked.

She pouted and then before she could retort, he was crouching in front of her.

"Come on, I'll carry you," he said.

She blushed more if that was even possible but complied and she wrapped her hands around him as he picked her up in a piggyback ride and walked out of the room with their bags in his hands.

The walk to her house was silent but it was comfortable. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and inhaled his smell. She sighed blissfully and savored their moments together.

When they reached her house, he let her down. He gave her bag as she kept her head down, embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"A – Arigatou, Ryoma-kun," she said shyly.

He didn't reply and watched her as she fished out her key to the house and unlocked the door. Before she entered the house, he grabbed her wrist and then turned her around. He leaned down and kissed her, hot and wet and open mouthed, but with unspeakable gentleness.

He gave her one last lick on her lips before leaning on her ear.

"I will not give you up to anyone," he said possessively.

She was dazzled and she could not say anything as she was overwhelmed by his charm.

He motioned for her to go inside and waited for her to lock the door before he walked away to his home.

Sakuno was in euphoria. She didn't believe that so much had happened to her in one day. As soon as she locked the door, she ran her way to the window nearby, trying to catch a glimpse of her prince.

The smile on her face flattened as the reality dawned to her; she was going to be married.

She sat on the floor and pulled her knees closer and hugged herself.

"It's going to be ok," she chanted to herself.

"I give myself to Ryoma-kun," she said convincingly to herself.

"I've already got what I wanted from him all this time."

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

I have this story in my lappy for a while now and I've decided to post it today since I have some time before my next class =p. Anyway, please tell me if you love it or hate it. Your reviews are highly appreciated. Please be informed that this story will be no more than 3 chapters. I'm currently busy so I may not be able to update this story soon but give me two week or so ok? Thank you for reading this story ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Must Be Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I've never claimed to own Prince of Tennis in my life! Okay, maybe in like, the fifth grade but that doesn't count!

**Summary:** Ryoma and Sakuno were in love but they were too stubborn to confess to each other. When Sakuno was told that she was engaged with someone, what will Ryoma do to stop the engagement?

**Dedicate to a good friend of mine,**

**Sara**

**who's willing to teach me in every way she could to improve my English,**

**and for being a great friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma was deep in his own thoughts and didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He was on his way home after dropping Sakuno at her house. He remembered back to the event that just happened at the school infirmary earlier that day.

He remember how cute and adorable Sakuno was when he was inside of her, and how he was the one who was able to pleasure her in such a way. Ryoma didn't know what came to him to make him force himself on her, but he didn't regret his actions.

Ryoma opened the door to his house and walked towards the kitchen, trying to find something to quench his thirst. On his way, he saw his father chuckle happily at the 'newspaper' that he was reading. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Ryoma's father, former number one in the tennis world, Echizen Nanjiroh, heard the entrance door open and clos. He instantly hid the erotic book that was slid between the newspapers, thinking that it was his wife who came back from grocery shopping.

When Nanjiroh looked up, he saw his son taking a bottle of milk from the fridge and watched him as he drank the whole bottle in one gulp. He looked up at the clock and was puzzled because the clock showed that it was still too early for Ryoma to come back from school.

"Hey, shounen," said Nanjiroh. "What are you doing back home this early?"

"Sick," Ryoma simply replied, without making any eye contact with his father.

Nanjiroh watched him scuttle to the stairs and lifted his eyebrows in confusion as he heard Ryoma shut his door none too gently.

"What is that, darling?" Nanjiroh heard someone growling angrily at him from behind.

He looked back and saw Rinko's murderous look. He didn't realize that his wife had come back. He looked at his hand, which his wife glared at and sudden realization hit him; he was holding his erotic magazine in his hand this whole time.

He nervously hid the magazine behind him and tried to come up with a good lie to avoid his wife's wrath.

"I – I was teaching, yeah that's it," he paused, fidgeting. "I was teaching Ryoma how to seduce women!"

"Ryoma's home?" Rinko asked; bemused.

"Yes, he said that he was sick." Nanjiroh tiptoed to the nearest door to escape from his wife.

"That's rare," said Rinko. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet!"

Before she could catch him, he was gone. Rinko sighed and was having second thoughts about going to her son's room, but she went into the kitchen as she decided to cook lunch before she saw at him.

* * *

I lied in my bed and closed my eyes, thinking about Sakuno. I wondered who her fiancé was. I grit my teeth in frustration. I had the urge to rip the guy into pieces and then burn him into ashes. Murderous thoughts ran through my head until I heard someone running on the stairs.

I must have been lying there for hours because I knew that it was my brother by the sound of it. Seconds later, my door burst open, and Ryoga plopped at the edge of my bed.

"Yo, Chibisuke!" he yelled. "I heard that you're sick."

I cursed mentally; Ryoga was being loud. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. The only coherent words that I heard were 'marriage' 'you' and 'Ryuuzaki'. Pfft, like I care about that. Wait – did he just say Ryuuzaki?

I instantly bolted upright and stared at him in bewilderment.

"What about Ryuuzaki?" I grabbed his collar, as he was shocked by my sudden outburst.

"I said, 'Dad is arranging you into a marriage with Ryuuzaki-chan'," Ryoga choked a bit. "As much as I admit that she's cute, she's not my type.

"Now get off me!" Ryoga pushed me and I landed on my bed with an 'oof'.

I watched as Ryoga walked to the door and stopped. He glanced back at me and said, "It was supposed to be me who should be married to her, just be thankful that I turned it down."

I was still in a daze even after he closed the door behind him, still trying to digest all the in my head. After a while, I could feel my lips curved slightly, knowing that the love of my life was going to get married to me.

She's mine.

* * *

Sakuno sighed. The graduation ceremony has just finished and she was exhausted. She tried every possible means to avoid Ryoma at school that day and she succeeded. The only time where she couldn't avoid him was during the graduation ceremony, and she could feel his piercing stare on her, making her uncomfortable the whole time.

The day was blurred to her and she was now leaning against the sakura tree. She was waiting for her grandma as they promised to go home together. Her mind trailed to when she and Ryoma had shared an intimate time together.

It was just yesterday, but it felt like they've been apart for a long time and her body was aching for him. Sakuno closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her heart.

'It's not like he said that he loved me,' she thought grimly. 'I hope that I will be able to forget him when I meet my future husband.'

Pain shot through her heart and tears started to form in her eyes. She knew that it would be hard for her to forget about him, but she just had to try to open her heart to someone other than him.

Sakuno didn't realize that Ryoma was standing in front of her; frowning as he saw her crying. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face as she lifted her face to look at him in shocked.

"R – Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno, stunned.

He didn't reply and then he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were so soft she wanted to lick them. He didn't just kiss her. He claimed her: his mouth ravenous, his hand curled behind her head, his other arm wrapped so tightly around her she had no room for escape.

Sakuno surrendered to his sweet kisses and couldn't bear the idea of stopping. She raised her arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, and oh, yes, his hair was just as silky as she'd hoped.

Sakuno lost track of time, place, and propriety in the hot kiss. It was until Ryoma pulled back that she remembered she was holding her breath the whole time. She shook her head, trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

Ryoma was panting like he just finished playing tennis. "Your grandma is searching for you," he said finally.

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

"Your grandma asked me to find you," he said.

"O – oh," was her only reply, pulling her head down.

"You'd better go now," he said nonchalantly.

She nodded but before she could turn around, Ryoma pulled her by her nape and kissed her fully on the lips. It was only a peck but a kiss nonetheless.

Sakuno was still in daze when he pulled back and then he whispered to her left ear. "I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

Sakuno wanted to cried at that moment.

'Ryoma-kun didn't love me,' she thought sadly.

She looked at his face and was shocked to find him smiling to her. It was a small smile, full of amusement and love?

She didn't know. Ryoma motioned her to go back to the school building where her grandma was. She started walking to the direction of building and then took a glance back to see if he was watching her. He was. She blushed and started to walk faster.

Ryoma watched Sakuno until she was out of sight. He looked at the sky and chuckled.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

* * *

The dreaded day had come, and Sakuno was as nervous as ever.

Tomoka and Ann were busy helping Sakuno get into her wedding dress. Sakuno put on a fake smile and just nodded at whatever the two was saying.

She was surprised that the wedding was planned a month before her grandma told her that she was engaged to a stranger. Everything was ready for that day. They have been so sure that Sakuno would agree to the marriage.

She looked at her own reflection at the mirror in front of her. She had to admit; she was so beautiful that she didn't recognize herself. Her usually braided hair was let loose and it reached the back of her knees looking wavy and soft. The wedding dress was simple and emphasized Sakuno instead of losing her in yards of satin and tulle.

"What's wrong, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked her best friend.

"I'm just nervous, Tomo-chan," she replied back and was deep in her thoughts.

'I just have to say no to this person,' Sakuno said to herself. 'I'm in love with Ryoma-kun, and I don't want to get married to anyone other than him.

'I'm sorry, everyone!' she squeezed her eyes shut and was determined to cancel the marriage.

While she was deep in her thoughts, Tomoka was grinning sheepishly at her. "Who wouldn't be nervous about getting married to the Prince?" she said. "You're lucky, Sakuno!"

"Yes, Sakuno-chan," said Ann. "I just wish that Momoshiro would just pop the question to me."

"You guys have been going out for 3 years now right?" asked Tomoko.

"Hai," Ann replied, blushing.

"Me too, I just wish Kaoru would propose to me soon," Tomoka sighed again.

"Anyway, congratulations Sakuno-chan!" Ann and Tomoka hugged the brunette.

Sakuno just gave them a smile in return. Then the door opened as Tezuka and her grandmother, Sumire, came in.

"You look beautiful, Sakuno," said Sumire, teary-eyed. "Your parents must have been so proud of you."

Sakuno smiled at her but her insides were just about to burst with misery. 'I'm sorry, grandma.'

"Are we ready?" asked Tezuka.

Tezuka would be the one who would escort Sakuno through the aisle, as he was the other living relative that she had.

"I'm ready," Sakuno replied back and held onto his arm as they went out of the room.

* * *

The wedding march began and all eyes turned to the doorway. Sakuno walked down the aisle escorted by Tezuka holding her arm with her head held low.

She would occasionally smile at the people around her, trying to find her beloved prince. She did saw Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai along with the rest of the regulars but there was no sign of him.

She didn't realize that they had reached the altar and it was not until she heard the minister read out the wedding procedures that she failed to notice him anywhere in the room.

She was crestfallen and just answered the question that was directed to her.

"Do you, Echizen Ryoma take Ryuuzaki Sakuno as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, until death do you apart?" the minister asked the man beside her.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

'What?' Sakuno lifted her head in alarm.

She looked at the man beside her and her eyes widened. The man that she was getting married to was the man she fell in love the whole time. She didn't realized that the minister had asked her with the same question and she was still standing at her spot; overwhelmed by the sudden realization.

She was snapped out from her trance when Ryoma nudge her lightly on her arm. She blushed when she finally realized the situation that she was in and could hear the murmurs and snickers by the people behind her.

The minister coughed again. "Do you, Ryuuzaki Sakuno take Echizen Ryoma as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, until death do you apart?' the minister directed the question at Sakuno.

"I – I do!" she squeaked loudly and she could hear Ryoma sigh in relief.

"With the power vested in me," the minister paused for a while. "I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ryoma lifted her veil and pulled her closer and then kissed her on her lips. All the people present cheered happily. but Sakuno was still in a dazed.

'What has happened?'

**…To be continued…**

* * *

Finally updated!! Some of you may don't realized this but I've made a huge mistake in chapter one. I forgot to mention that Ryoma was the captain and the sempai's had already graduated. The sempais just come to Seigaku to have their morning practices before going to their work/universities/collegue. Just to let you know, I've edited the first chapter. Nothing has changed much, I've just added the details above to the first chapter.

I did notice that I didn't put much emphasis on the other sempais but I want this story focused more to the main characters; Ryoma and Sakuno.

Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed my first chapter;

**RyoSaku4eva, prilly55, midnight blue08, Ryosaku fangirl** -- you guys rocks!!

Not forgetting those who have put this story on alert:

**tsukasa-girl83, silverDoe02, sessykagsforever, sapphireracoongal, mikihinna, and midnight blue08** -- thank you for being patient to me

and last but not least to the two people who have put this story on thier favorite lists...it meas so much to me (teary-eyed)

**whispered25 and midnight blue08**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Must Be Fate**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, Prince of Tennis still belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sama.

**Summary:** Ryoma and Sakuno were in love but they were too stubborn to confess to each other. When Sakuno was told that she was engaged with someone, what will Ryoma do to stop the engagement?

**Dedicate to midnight blue08,**

**for the countless support since the beginning of this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Sakuno turned on the shower and tested the water. She stripped her wedding gown off with difficulty and stepped into the shower stall.

Warm water poured over her head, and she reached for a bar of cherry soap. She lathered her hand first then rubbed the suds all over her body.

Sakuno blushed as she felt the metal on her left ring finger. She lifted her hand and observed the ring closely. It was a beautifully carved, white gold ring. A symbol, which represents that she was married to her knight in a shining armor.

She kissed the ring lightly and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she was happy because she was married to someone she fell in love with for more than six years, or if she felt sad due to the fact that he hadn't confessed to her, leaving her to question herself whether he loved her or not. She was confused.

Sakuno knews her feeling for his husband but did he feel the same way? She could feel her tears spilling from her eyes but was mingling with the spray of the shower.

She let out a small sob and let the water drown out her sadness.

* * *

Ryoma was fidgeting nervously on the bed. He was bewildered and amused by Sakuno's behaviour as soon as they went into their hotel room. She excused herself to the bathroom, and he could see that she was red like a tomato.

He lifted his head and was a bit surprised to see that his reflection on the mirror reflected the silly grin on his face. Yes, he was happy. He was bursting with happiness throughout the wedding ceremony, and it was probably the first time that he smiled so much in his life.

Seeing Sakuno all dolled up and was walking towards the altar earlier left him breathless. Ryoma sucked in his breath to keep his "friend" down. He wanted nothing more than to take her home and strip her naked, but he had a wedding to attend; to officially make her his.

Ryoma was thankful to his mother who booked a hotel room for him and his wife, as a wedding gift for their honeymoon. He looked around; the room looked more like an apartment to him. He could already imagine his wife cooking him breakfast in the small kitchen or the two of them snuggling together in their bed.

His wife, Sakuno was his and no one else. He could no longer call her Ryuzaki for she was already an Echizen. Echizen Sakuno. Oh, how wonderful it felt knowing that her surname had changed, like the name was meant to be for her.

Ryoma looked back at the bathroom door and frowned. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8 P.M. He remembered that it was half an hour ago that they reached their hotel room. Sakuno had taken a considerable amount of time in the bathroom and he was getting impatient. He imagined his wife covered by nothing but towel and her long, sexy brunette hair cascading down her back.

Ryoma could feel the blood rushing to his head, and he pinched his nose. He shook his head and cursed mentally. He was getting perverted towards her, and he could feel his libido reach its peak.

He marched to the bathroom door and opened the door quietly and was thankful that she forgot to lock the door.

Ryoma was greeted by the faint smell of cherry and the sound of the water running. He instantly saw his wife in the shower stall and he gulped at the sight of her naked body. She didn't even pull the shower curtain when she was taking the shower.

She was beautiful, much more beautiful since he forced her in the infirmary two days ago.

Ryoma could feel his hard erection against his pants. Immediately, he opened the button of his tux; he didn't realize that he was still wearing his wedding tuxedo the whole time and stripped.

It was not until he stepped into the stall that Sakuno finally realized his presence and she turned around to face him.

"R – Ryoma-kun?" She blushed as she looked at his naked body.

"Lose the –kun." He frowned before he leaned forward and kissed her fervently.

When he pulled apart, he knelt before her, placed her foot on his shoulder and grasped her behind with his big hand.

"W – what are you d – doing, Ryoma-kun?" she gasped nervously.

"I told you to lose the –kun." He tilted her pelvis towards his mouth and kissed her there. She let out a delicious moan and leaned her head back against the shower wall.

He stood and wrapped her legs around his waist. His smooth, hot erection slid against her bottom, and she shuddered.

"Call me by my name," Ryoma said huskily, looking right into her eyes.

"R – Ryoma," Sakuno said quietly, enough for him to hear.

He smirked and kissed her forehead and then her neck, giving her a hickey.

Ryoma kissed her on the lips, and they stared into each other's eyes as he lifted her up slightly, then lowered her onto his engorged penis, burying himself deep inside. Both of them let out a groan in pleasure and Sakuno wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the nook of his neck.

He withdrew, then pumped his hips and thrust into her, slowly at first.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno moaned. "I love you."

Relief flooded him and he closed his eyes. Ryoma knew that she was in love with him but never get the chance to actually hear her say the three words. Now that he knew, he felt like he'd found a bit of nirvana on earth.

He pulled back, just enough to see her blushing face and kissed her passionately. He moved harder and faster, and his breath rushed in and out of his lungs as he hammered into her.

It didn't take long before both of them shattered in a reeling climax that almost sent Ryoma to his knees. Her heart pounded in her ears, and it took several long moments for Ryoma to catch his breath. She didn't realize the water had cooled until he turned it off.

Sakuno was panting like a long distance runner, still feeling him deep inside of her. She was still in a daze when he withdrew from her and carried her bridal style to the bedroom and continued their previous activity.

* * *

Sakuno opened her eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the predawn light. She was sprawled across Ryoma's perfect body, exhausted but content. She tightened her grip on his shoulder, afraid that it might be one of her dreams about him.

Ryoma murmured something sleepily, but his arm was locked around her back, and there was no way she could escape. No way she wanted to.

She looked at him fondly. They had done it until the wee hours into the morning. Sakuno blushed as she remembered that she had confessed her feelings to him. True – they were husband and wife but they got married because their parents had arranged them to get together. But she still hadn't heard him say the words that she badly wanted him to say; those three sacred words.

'Am I just a toy for him?' she thought sadly. 'Do I really meant something to him?'

Unconsciously, tears began to pour out of her eyes. She lifted her hand and was shocked to find the tears on her face and tried to wipe them away using the back of her hands, to no avail.

Ryoma's eyes fluttered opened when he heard a small sob. It took him sometime to register what was happening when he looked at the crying brunette in his arms. His eye widened and then he sat upright.

"Sakuno," he said worriedly, grabbing her wrist gently. "What's wrong?"

Sakuno shook her head; wiping her tears away. "N – nothing."

Ryoma grabbed her wrist gently while the other caressing the side of her face.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," he held her wrist tighter.

There was a moment of silence when Ryoma spoke up.

"Are you regretting marrying to me?" he asked calmly, though inside he was scared about her answer.

Sakuno was shocked by his question and looked at him. "No!" she replied hastily.

He sighed in relief and continued caressing her cheek.

"I – it's j – just that," she blushed furiously. "I'm not s – sure if Ryoma-kun want to get m – married to me."

"I told you to call me by my name," he frowned but smirked when she apologized nervously to him.

He leaned back into the bed with Sakuno in his arms. She let out a small 'eep' as he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the warmth that she was emitting.

"I wouldn't marry you if I don't have feelings for you," he said coolly, as he played with her auburn locks.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

Sakuno feel the heat on her face and she knew that she was probably redder than a tomato. His statement just now sounded like a confession to her but she wasn't sure.

"Y – you like me?' she asked anxiously.

"No," Ryoma simply replied.

Sakuno could feel the tears rising again but was shocked when he lifted her chin to face him.

"I love you, Sakuno," he said seriously.

She cried in happiness and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Ryoma."

Ryoma let out a smile and then he closed his eyes using his free hand. "God, this is getting cheesy."

Sakuno pouted at him for ruining the romantic moment and then chuckle.

'Ryoma will always be Ryoma,' she smiled at him as he gave he gave her his rare smile.

* * *

1½ Year Later

"Go home, senpai-tachi!" Ryoma shouted at his former senpai from Seigaku.

"Nya, Ochibi is angry at us," Eiji faked cried.

"He just wants to spend some time with his lovely wife, Eiji-senpai," Momo laughed loudly.

"Maa – maa, keep it down you two," Oishi tried to calm the two down.

Ryoma and his senpai were currently at Ryoma's home in America. Ryoma had managed to become a pro in the tennis world and he was ranked number one in a short period of time.

The senpai would stay over whenever Ryoma had a match and "support" him. But to Ryoma, the senpai were just using him as an excuse because he knew that they loved Sakuno's cooking.

"According to my data," Inui scribbled his data in his notebook. "This house can hold only 17 people in it."

"This house sure is big," Fuji chuckled and relaxed on one of the couches.

Tezuka kept quiet and was browsing through books on the shelf. He could no longer punish them for their childish behaviour so he decided to ignore the scene.

"A – ano, are you sure this is ok, Echizen?" Takashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Are you sure that we're not imposing on you?"

Ryoma sighed in defeat. "I'm fine with you, Taka-senpai but not them." He pointed his finger at Momo and Eiji.

"What's the meaning of that?" Momo and Eiji retorted.

Before Ryoma could argue back, a sweet voice was calling for them.

"Minna, it's time for lunch." Sakuno smiled cheerfully.

"Yay, Sakuno-chan has made lunch for us," cried Eiji and Momo merrily.

In a matter of seconds, all the senpai were in the dining room, leaving Sakuno and Ryoma alone in the living room.

Ryoma sighed tiredly as Sakuno put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"It's two hours more until their flight back to Japan, Ryoma," Sakuno chuckled. "You just have to be patient until then."

Ryoma scoffed and then took her hand into his as he dragged her to the dining room, where they were greeted with the scene of the senpai fighting over the food.

'Two more hours,' Ryoma chanted in his mind.

* * *

Sakuno was massaging her husband's shoulders as soon as he plopped onto the bed, sighing in relief.

"They drain my energy whenever they are here," Ryoma complained and Sakuno just laughed in reply. "I wasn't even this tired whenever I have a match.

"I just hope that our kids won't act like them," he said quietly but enough for her to hear.

Sakuno blushed and then stopped massaging his shoulders and then leaned closer to him. "So you've thought about having children with me?" she asked timidly.

Ryoma turned around and kissed her. "Of course, dummy."

"What would you do if I told you that I'm pregnant?" she bit her lower lip.

Ryoma's eyes widened and then softened. "Are you?" he smirked.

"W –well, according to the pregnancy test I am." she blushed and smiled at him.

"Then, this calls for a celebration." Ryoma kissed her passionately and the night went on.

**…THE END…**

**

* * *

**I know; it's short. Just to let you know this story is actually requested by a good friend of mine and she didn't like to read long stories (I still love you, Naddy). That is why this story only has 3 chapters and simple plot.

Thank you to all of you. I'm grateful for all the **reviews/alerts/PMs** that I've received while I'm writing this story. I love you all.

Thank you for those who have reviewed for chapter 2:

**amy lynn, Cookie Queen of the Nebula, BlueNaruAngel21, midnight blue08, andrea, coolios215, sadlove_cupid, FujixSaku0709, Jinku, dEaYrEkSness and Black Rose.  
**

Greatest Thank You to .tofu-melon,

**Sara,**

Without you, this story will cease to be.

Thank you my friend.


	4. Announcement

**Announcement!!**...again

Well...I've got one good news and one bad news.

The **good news** is that I **WILL** add one more chaper for an epilogue for this story.

So, what are you waiting for? Throws confetti!! Haha!  
Thank you to all of you who have voted for my poll! Most of you voted that I should continue the story (95%).

Anyway, having said that, I will give you guys **the choice to decide what happen in the next chapter**.  
i.e:

1) Do you want the baby a girl or a boy?  
2) Do you want the baby to be a mini Ryoma or a mini Sakuno or a mini RyoSaku?  
3) etc...

Well, you guys just have to send me a review for the next chapter or PM me.  
Don't worry...**I wont bite. **(Though I rather have _sharp_ incisors, but don't worry *wink*)  
My friends told me I'm friendly (thought I doubt them sometimes).

All right...now with the** bad news**...

I have **important** exams coming soon (see my profile for my exams date) so **I wont be able to update until then**.  
I know (aww~). But! After that, I **WILL **add the epilogue.

So, I'll leave for now.  
I'm looking forward to your responses.  
Loves,  
Elie, sakuraheartz


	5. Chapter 4

**It Must Be Fate**

**Disclaimer**: No, no. Prince of Tennis is too cool to be mine.

**Dedicate to all of those who have reviewed/alerted/favourited/PM-ed me especially to **kyohei11sunako **for putting up on my whining/anger and childish behavior. **And thank you all for the support DX

**

* * *

5 years later…**

Every seat in the tennis arena was packed with people who came to watch the tennis match of the year: the Grand Slam finals.

In the tennis court, two individuals were in total focus in winning the match and claiming the title as champion. Both of them had the height, strength and skill to put into the game; neither one of them was ready to back down.

A few meters away from the court, Echizen Sakuno attentively watched her husband.

Her heart fluttered with pride and love as she watched Echizen Ryoma counter every shot that was sent with ease.

But there was also something different about the movement made by the lad. Sakuno noted the way he handled his racket with his right hand when she knew that he would have used his left hand at this point of match.

She looked at the huge video scoreboard and frowned slightly. It showed the score with Ryoma leading four games to one.

Sakuno looked back at the match as she heard the announcer declared, "Game. Dmitri, two games to four."

Even though Ryoma was leading, the opponent was catching up.

"Damn it!" Momo cursed, clenching his fist. "What is he doing?"

"Nya! Could it be that Ochibi has lost his touch?" Eiji placed his hands on his face, with a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"It seems that there is something wrong with his left shoulder," Inui pressed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose.

"You're right," Oishi leaned on his seat and take a closer look over Ryoma's movement.

"What do you think about Echizen's performance, Tezuka?" Fuji tilted his head to face the former captain.

"His focus is wavering," Tezuka simply replied with his arms crossed.

"Just as I thought," Fuji smiled and then returned his attention to the match in front of them.

"Eh?" Momoshiro looked at his former senpai. "What do you mean by that Fuji –senpai?"

"Just shut up and watch," Kaidoh groaned in frustration over the noise made by his former tennis teammates.

All the Seigaku senpai, including Tezuka, came to "support" Ryoma in competing in the final match and they had managed to force Ryoma to give them the tickets for free –which he did reluctantly.

"Shut up, Mamushi!" Momo –senpai clenched his fist and glared at Kaidoh.

"What did you just say?" Kaidoh grabbed Momoshiro by his collar.

"Shut it you two!" Ann and Tomoka thwacked their husband's head to settle them.

Momoshiro had proposed to Ann a few years ago. Kaidoh also proposed to Tomoka after that.

Both of them (Momoshiro and Kaidoh) refused to back down in who will get married sooner which resulted in a double wedding to avoid any conflict between the two.

Tomoka and Ann were more than happy to get married on the same day since it took both men a long time to propose to them.

Sakuno giggled at the sight before she turned her attention to her son who was tugging her dress.

"Yes, Ryuu?" Sakuno caress her five year old son.

Echizen Ryuu was the exact replica of his father except for his auburn hair which he inherited from Sakuno.

"Daddy looks hurt," his eyes full of worries. "Is it because of this morning?"

Sakuno smiled at her son. She remembered the incident that had happened earlier at their home.

Apparently, Ryuu had inherited Sakuno's clumsiness. Ryoma was just in time to save him before Ryuu fell down the stairs, hurting his left shoulder.

Ryuu blamed himself after that even though Ryoma assured him that he was okay and it wasn't Ryuu's fault.

Even after he said that, Sakuno knew that Ryoma was trying to keep the pain to himself. She noted the way he was trying to lessen the burden on his left shoulder and cringed whenever he tried to lift his shoulder above his head. But knowing Ryoma, he wouldn't admit that he was hurt.

"Don't worry," Sakuno caressed Ryuu's cheek assuring him. "He will be all right."

Sakura reached over her seat and patted her twin brother on his head. She was the female copy of Ryoma but like Ryuu, she inherited her auburn hair from her mother. Like her father, she had a blank expression on her face and rarely showed her emotions like her twin brother but everyone knew that she cared for her family.

"Saku –chan," Ryuu looked teary-eyed at his sister.

Sakura smile slightly and then she watched their father as he returned every shot to his opponent.

"Game," said the announcer. "Echizen, five games to two."

Suddenly, the sky rumble and then rain followed slowly after that.

The announcer immediately informed that the match would resume as soon as the rain stops and Sakuno watched as Ryoma went towards the tunnel he exited through between periods.

After a few minutes of waiting, it was apparent that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Echizen Sakuno?"

"Yes?" Sakuno glanced up at the man standing behind her chair and rose to her feet.

He wore a simple black trousers and blue t-shirt and a name tag pinned to his left pocket on his chest.

"I'm Gabriel Macauly-Leak, personnel for Echizen Ryoma. He asked me to come and find you."

"Umm," Sakuno glanced at the twins and wonder if she should bring them with her.

She knew that the place was full of reporters and was afraid that they would harm the children.

As if reading to her mind, Ann and Tomoka step in and take Ryuu and Sakura in their arms. "No worries, Sakuno," Tomoka assured her. "We'll take care of them."

"Yeah, Sakuno," Ann smiled. "We'll take care of them."

"Thank you." Sakuno bent down to kiss her Sakura and Ryuu on their head before she followed Gabriel inside the stadium.

They walked on thick, spongy rubber mats as they took a right and moved through a big room with a draped partition.

"We're almost there," Gabriel told her as they headed down the hallway.

Worry knotted her stomach, afraid that something has happened to her husband.

"Follow me and try to keep up."

Sakuno nodded and walked faster, catching up to him, and saw the men in security uniforms. As soon as they saw Gabriel, they nodded and then Gabriel ushered Sakuno to walk in front of him, passing the security.

Before she could go on any further, someone grabbed her wrist none too gently and stopped her movement.

Sakuno looked back at the person and saw someone who was wearing the same uniform as Gabriel, but then she realized that he was a reporter in disguise.

"Excuse me, miss," he said quickly. "Do you have a relationship with one of the tennis players? Is that why they allowed you to enter?"

"Sir, you are not allowed in this room," the security man said to the reporter.

The reporter gripped on to Sakuno's wrist with what felt like every ounce of his impressive strength. She sucked in her breath as dizzying pain seared through her arm.

"Excuse me…do you think you can let go of my hand, please? You're crushing it." Sakuno barely got the words out, trying to break free from his hold but the reporter pay no heed to her words.

"Keep your hands off my wife," Ryoma suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing the reporter's wrist and give him a death grip in return and pulled Sakuno to his chest as soon as the reporter releases her hand.

"Wife?" the reporter shouted animatedly. "Is it true, miss?"

Ryoma groaned for his carelessness and reached for Sakuno. All these time, he had been trying to keep his family away from the media. "Please escort the man out."

With much resistance, the reporter finally agreed to leave the place with the security guard dragging him towards the exit.

Ryoma scowled and wrapped his arm around Sakuno's waist and he led her to his changing room.

As soon as the door behind them closed, he lifted Sakuno's arm closer, to examine the reddening skin around her wrist and further up, near her elbow.

"He hurt you." His voice was throaty and there was a slight anger on his voice.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

Ryoma cupped her face and caressed her cheek gently.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that he was emitting.

She took off his familiar Fila cap and placed it on the table nearby, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and flattened herself against him.

"I'm getting you all sweaty," Ryoma said, smiling down at her.

"I don't care," she replied back with a smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

After a moment of silent, Sakuno asked him, "How's your shoulder by the way?"

"So, you've notice?" Ryoma laughed sheepishly.

"Of course I noticed. Who do you think I am?"

Ryoma chuckled and hugged her back. "My little worrywart wife."

Sakuno narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for his answer.

"It's getting better," he finally replied. "Where's Ryuu and Sakura?"

"They're with Ann and Tomoka –chan," she replied, burying her face on the crook of his neck.

"Thank God," he replied. "I don't want my children to be corrupted by my senpais."

Sakuno gave him a twinkling laugh and he smiled back at the person he loved most.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma breathed in her scent.

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"I want more babies from you," he said bluntly.

Sakuno felt the familiar heat rushing on her face and she was speechless by his sudden proclamation.

"If we have one more addition to our family then I can play doubles with the children," he smirked.

"B –but I can play tennis with the three of you and we can still play doubles together," she mumbled.

Ryoma chuckled before saying, "I love you to death, but you're just clumsy."

She pouted at his statement and sighed.

He smiled and then he lifted her onto her toes and kissed her senseless.

Ryoma bunched the hem of her dress and slipped in one fist, holding them up as he shoved her silky panties down her thighs to her knees.

"N –Now?" Sakuno shuddered as he slid his fingers into her slick flesh, feeling herself slowly propelled toward climax with each caress.

"Now." He pulled down his tennis shorts and pushed his cotton briefs showing his arousal.

Ryoma lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I thought your shoulder hurt?" she teased him.

"Not that bad." He smiled and then wrapped his hand around the shaft of his penis, nudging her slick opening.

Then, he forced her down as he thrust upward inside, stretching her and wondering if the voluptuous head of his arousal was hitting her womb. Both of them groaned as he withdrew, and then buried himself deep until there was nothing but intense pleasure.

The penetration was so powerful and complete, his knees buckled and for one tense moment she feared he might drop her, but he didn't.

His grip on her hips tightened; he withdrew then plunged into her again deeper.

"Sakuno," he gasped as his powerful body crushed her against the wall.

His chest heaved as he fought to pull air into his lungs, and his uneven breath whispered across her temple, the sound of his passion and pleasure were all the same.

Sakuno heard her heartbeat in her ears as he hammered into her, over and over, pushing her closer to orgasm with each thrust of his pumping hips.

She felt weightless as tremor upon tremor shook her, rippling across her flesh, and robbing her of her breath.

Her back arched and she clutched at his shirt. She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound died in her dry throat. His strong arms crushed her against his chest, his big shoulders shook, and he held her tight as wave after luscious wave continued to roll through her.

Her spasms had barely slowed when his began. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he plunged into her.

He whispered her name one last time before he cried out as his seed spurted from him and filled his wife's body and, he hoped, her womb.

Saints, never had a woman loved a man more. His sunny wife had warmed his cool heart and brought light into places he'd not known were dark.

Until she'd touched him.

* * *

Gabriel led Sakuno back to her seat and was greeted by the mischievous smiles from her friends.

"W –what?" she blushed as she took her seat.

"It took you long enough to come back here," Tomoka smiled playfully while Ann nodded in agreement.

"It –it's just that there were reporters and…and…" Sakuno said defensively.

"Whatever, Sakuno," Ann laughed quietly. "We _believe_ you."

Sakuno let out a sigh in defeat. There was no use in arguing, knowing that she wouldn't win in the conversation.

The weather had cleared up much to everyone's relief. It would be a few more minutes before the match continued.

Sakuno took a deep breath and then she blushed as she recalled the event that had just happened when they were in Ryoma's changing room.

She remembered the feeling of safety and pleasure in her husband's arms, and his masculine body and…

"Mama!" Ryuu shouted to call her attention.

"Y –yes, Ryuu?" Sakuno alarmed.

Ryuu pouted, crossing his arms and said, "I've been calling you for a while to ask about Daddy but you weren't listening!"

"S –sorry," Sakuno ruffled his hair. "He's fine, don't worry about it Ryuu."

"Yeah, Ryuu –chan," said Tomoka. "Your mother must have done something _good_ since your father is catching up with his opponent."

"Tomoka –chan!" Sakuno blush furiously.

"Mama?" Sakura looked up to her mother and pointed her small finger at Sakuno's neck. "You have a mosquito bite on your neck."

Sakuno instantly reached her neck in a reflex action and blushed.

"Yep," Ann agreed and snickered. "Ryoma –san won't have a problem winning this game."

Before Sakuno could reply back, the speaker boomed and they announced that the match would resume in two minutes.

Sakuno spotted her husband as she saw him coming out of the tunnel. She smiled as she saw the sly grin on his face and the confidence that he released. And she was sure he would win the match.

"Go Ochibi!" Eiji and Momoshiro shouted excitedly.

"Fifteen love!" The chair umpire shouted as the Ryoma managed to strike the tennis ball over the net of the opponent's court.

"See, Ryuu –kun," taunted Tomoka. "You don't have to worry about your daddy after all."

"Mou Tomoka –chan," Sakuno sighed and blushed furiously.

The tennis match resumed with Ryoma scoring every shot that had been thrown at him.

"Twist serve!" Ryuu raised his hands in excitement.

Sakura clapped her hands as she saw her dad's most notable shot. It was actually the first technique that Ryoma taught his children.

"Game, set, match!" the chair umpire announces as the match ended. "Echizen; 6 games to 3."

The walls of the arena shook with their enthusiastic response. Thunderous applause rolled through the arena, chased by a maelstrom of several thousand cheering fans.

"He won!" Eiji and Momoshiro jumped on their seat.

Sakuno and the other senpais laughed and clapped their hands as Ryoma shook his hand with Dmitri and then with the person sitting on the chair umpire.

Then the personnel set up a podium at the end of the tennis court where the tennis players were given the winning trophy and medals.

Ryoma lifted his trophy and the crowd applauds. The trophy was made out of pure silver with finely etched decorations on the side.

Afterwards, Sakuno and the rest went to the Dressing Room to congratulate Ryoma only to be greeted by hordes of reporters.

He stood there with a blank expression on his face as the security guard protected him.

"Echizen –san!" A reporter shove his microphone to him. "Is it true that you're married?"

There were a murmur of agreement between the reporters and they tried to get the answer from him.

Ryoma sighed and when he turned to his right, he immediately saw Sakuno and his friends.

Eiji and Momoshiro had a mischievous glint on their eyes and then shoved Sakuno to Ryoma's side.

Ryoma caught her in his arms before she fall down to the floor and glared at the two.

"Is this your wife, Echizen –san?" one of the reporter asked.

Ryoma glanced at Sakuno and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Sakuno nodded and understood what he was about to do.

His private life would be known publicly after this interview but they would protect each other and their children. They knew that they could do it as long as they had each other.

"One question at a time, ladies and gentleman, please." Ryoma raised his free hand to bring everyone to order, and she noticed how his relaxed tone of voice set everyone at ease.

The reporters immediately formed an arc around him. Ryoma gave them a look and they went scattering back. They remained a safe distance away from him, hovering like slavering hyenas as they bumped each other shamelessly in an attempt to capture both him and Sakuno in the same frame.

He went on to agree to answer three questions. After which he was sure they'd all want to get away.

He got them in the palm of his hand, Sakuno realized. The female reporters were practically panting to be first to ask him questions. They might as well have called out, 'Choose me! Choose me!' she thought tensely as a forest of red-gloss-tipped hands shot up.

How were they supposed to resist Ryoma's wicked smile when it was sending seismic signals through her own system?

Sakuno frowned. 'This is not the time to be jealous of them.'

The first question came from a young woman, who moistened her lips and arranged them in a pout before asking him, "So is it true that she is your wife?"

"Yes, she is my wife."

The reporter try to wait for more information to come out from Ryoma's mouth only failing to do so.

"For how long have you been married?" the same girl pressed. "And can you please elaborate further?"

"That's your second question. Don't you think you should give someone else a chance?" Ryoma replied coolly, sending her a glare at the same time.

Reluctantly, the girl stepped back.

After that, a well-known wily reporter from a national television-station stepped forward and asked the same question, with more relaxed laughter.

"We've been married for five years now," Ryoma glanced at Sakuno lovingly and elaborated no further.

"Have you got any children?" The reporter waited patiently for Ryoma to reply while the rest held a collective breath for they knew that was the last answer that they would get from him.

As if on a cue, Sakura and Ryuu ran to them hand in hand. The senpais gave the family a thumbs up and left them with the reporters.

Ryoma smirked as he lifted Ryuu up and straddled him on his hip while Sakuno carried Sakura, and then he said, "I've got two beautiful children…and counting."

Then he grabbed his wife's hand using his free hand. "I've answered your questions, now please leave us alone."

After the family had disappeared into his private room, the reporters were still reeling with surprise that the famous recluse had come out.

Ryoma, of course, was completely unmoved, and continued his verbal jousting as if nothing unusual had happened.

"What do you mean by counting, daddy?" Ryuu asked, still in his father's arms.

"It means that we're going to have another brother or sister," Sakura replied as soon as Sakuno let her down on the floor.

"Really?" Ryuu asked excitingly at no one particular.

"Really really," Ryoma replied as he let his son down. "If your mother allows me to _play _with her that is."

Sakuno blushed at his statement and punched his arm playfully. "Mou, Ryoma!"

"Play?" Ryuu asked innocently. "Is it like playing tennis, daddy?"

Ryoma ruffled his son's hair and replied, "More or less like tennis."

"Is it fun?" Sakura asked curiously.

Ryoma was grinning from ear to ear. "It sure is."

The twins hummed and nodded in understanding.

"Mou! Ryoma!" Sakuno flailed her hands in the air. "Stop corrupting their brains!"

"I'm not corrupting their brains," Ryoma winked at his wife. "I'm merely speaking the truth."

Before she could snap at him, Ryuu and Sakura asked their father to show them his new move, which he complied gladly.

Sakuno sighed but then she smiled when she looked at the scene in front of him.

Ryoma was showing their children one of his skill, Drive B.

Unconsciously, she reached for her slim stomach and smiled at the idea of having a baby again.

She wanted his child. To bear him fine sons and daughters and make their house ring with their laughter.

'Maybe getting pregnant again might not be a bad idea after all.'

…THE END…

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys. If you want to know the reasons why it took me forever to update the story then you are allowed to read the followings. If you're not interested then skip the italic and please review XD**

**_Anyway, the first reason would be that my internet connection is very bad! I have to refresh the page every 2 minutes! DX I still do it now but I just cant wait to post this story anymore.  
The second reason would be that there's this someone who send me a hate mail and accuse me about things that I didn't do! I am hurt and annoyed and every time I tried to write this chapter, it leaves a bittersweet taste on my tongue. I don't think that you all deserved a story that I write half-heartedly._**

**Anyway, now that the story is over, I will try to write another RyoSaku story but not an M-rated. Until then, farewell :D For an old time sake, please leave a review :D**


End file.
